Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to interactive display systems. More specifically, the present invention concerns user interfaces for processing gesture-based user interactions with an interactive display in a three-dimensional environment.
Description of the Related Art
Many existing interactive technologies rely on the likes of two-dimensional cameras. The two-dimensional data generated by these cameras is difficult to reliably parse for the purpose of separating a foreground from a background. As a result, it is difficult to isolate the hands or other appendages of a user and track corresponding movements of the same.
Poor isolation and tracking data leads to difficulties with respect to providing data to an interactive display system. If an interactive display system is unable to gather data for controlling or manipulating information rendered through the same, a user may be forced to rely upon button presses or manipulation of physical objects, such as keyboards, joysticks, and actuators. Once a user is forced to rely upon physical instruments for providing input, many of the benefits offered by an interactive display system are lost.
There is a need for processing of gesture-based user interactions with respect to interactive display systems.